1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting accessories for guns and more particularly to a universal quick-mounting gunsight mount that does not require bolts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gunsight mounts for pistols are known in the art. All mounts made today are clamp assemblies that are bolted around the barrel of the gun. Most slip over the muzzle of the gun and are bolted at the bottom, the top or both. Some units are two-piece assemblies with a bolt on top and a bolt on the bottom, or slip-over assemblies with a single bolt on the bottom. Some units have two bolts on the top and two bolts on the bottom. In all these units, it is very difficult to achieve the correct tightness and equal tightness of the bolts without using a torque wrench. If the bolts are not correctly tightened, or equally tight in multi-bolt units, the mount can be offset either left or right causing non-repeatability in the sight mount accuracy on the same pistol, or the mount can slip when the gun is fired. Some units are made for only one make of pistol.
It would be extremely advantageous to have a universal gunsight mount that uses no bolts and mounts quickly. This unit should fit pistols from most or all major manufacturers.